


Quick DNF Promt/Request

by ghostybur



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Flirting, How Do I Tag, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Crush, Smut, Sub GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostybur/pseuds/ghostybur
Summary: Quick nsfw promt with George, who got caught masturbating while fantasizing about his best friend, Dream, while in a voice channel.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Quick DNF Promt/Request

After a very long stream, George was tired and while he was closing tabs and saying few last words to his friends who were still in the voice channel they were in, he ended up forgetting to leave the vc. But, it doesn't end there. George had realized that he got- well, pretty hard while listening to his own best friend's voice, or more specifically, Dream's. He decided to quickly take care of it, so it wouldn't bother him later, still not realizing he was in the vc. Sometime later, on the other side of the screen, Dream realizes that George has been sitting alone unmuted in the vc for quite a while, so he thought about quietly joining the vc and scaring George for fun. As he joined the vc, instead of scaring George, he decided to listen and see what George was doing. What he was met with was, well, not what he expected, to say the least. He was met with quiet whimpers, soft moans and something that made this sound like it's straight out of a wet dream, which was George softly repeating Dream's name here and there. Dream quickly realized what was going on and decided to listen for a little bit more. A while later, a loud moan escaped George after he finally finished, wiping his hand and little bits that got on his thighs and desk, he checked his tabs once again and suddenly realized he was still in the voice channel, unmuted. He noticed that Dream was there and froze in place. He heard a chuckle on the other end and quickly realized what had happened, covering his mouth out of embarrassment while blushing bright red at the realization.

My part of the promt description ends here. I would also like to add that if someone does write this, could the other half be an embarrassed George trying to explain himself, while Dream tries to assure him that it's alright or just kinda, y'know, get pretty sexual(😳) and whisper things to George in his deep voice? Something like that would be hella satisfying to read, also, how about an ending with video call sex & some masturbation + dom!Dream and sub!George? I'm a sucker for stuff like that, ahah.  
I'd appreciate if you link your fanfiction in the comments if you write anything based on the promt! :D Have fun with it!


End file.
